The present invention relates to a connector mountable and fixable to a circuit board and, more particularly, to a connector matable with a mating connector connected to a cable or the like.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2009-193916. JP-A 2009-193916 discloses a receptacle connector (see FIG. 4 of JP-A 2009-193916) and a plug connector as a mating connector connected to a cable, a flexible printed circuit (FPC), or the like (see FIG. 1 of JP-A 2009-193916).
The receptacle connector of JP-A 2009-193916 has ground portions connected to a ground portion of a circuit board. The ground portions of the receptacle connector extend from side portions of an upper plate of a shell toward the circuit board. This configuration forms a long path from the circuit board to a portion at which the shell of the receptacle connector is connected to a shell (mating shell) of the plug connector.
The path from the circuit board to the portion at which the shell of the receptacle connector is connected to the shell (mating shell) of the plug connector should be minimized in order to establish strong countermeasures against electro-magnetic interference (EMI).